1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved material spill control systems allowing rapid and error-free use of appropriate spill remediation materials for particular types of spills. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such systems, methods of identifying, controlling and counteracting spills, and material spill products, wherein respective, specially designed spill control packages are provided with color-coordinated displays and detachable labels for particular, different types of hazardous and non-hazardous materials. The labels may be detached from the packages and placed at or near a location of likely spill contamination; in the event of such an occurrence, the package containing the appropriate spill control assembly can be more easily and specifically identified by matching the label and display colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spill control and containment products have long been a tool used in compliance with EPA spill prevention, control, and countermeasure (SPCC) regulations. One such product comprises an appropriately combined assortment of materials which are vacuum packaged in foil wrappers or enclosures. In the event of a spill, the nature of the released contaminating material is identified and the corresponding assortment of materials is removed from its packaging and applied to the spill. Spill control products of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D326,222, incorporated by reference herein.
However, in actual practice, these types of spill control products have created problems, particularly with inexperienced and improperly trained personnel. Specifically, in the often disturbing and even chaotic conditions encountered during material spills, the wrong product not designed for the spill in question can be erroneously used. This not only fails to ameliorate the problem, but can even exacerbate the situation.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved systems, methods, and products which overcome these difficulties and provide for ready and error-free use of spill remediation materials which are appropriate for different types of spills.